Something To Believe In
by FiireFlies
Summary: SEQUEL to Change Can Change Everything. Celine is 26 and plays professional soccer for the United States. Eric is 28 and he's a Undercover Agent. Ryan is 26, back in Miami and is a CSI now. Only now there's a added problem...
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is the sequel of Change Can Change Everything. As you have red in the last chapter, the begining of this chapter will be what happens after so if you get confused, re read the last chapter of Change Can Change Everything. So, now everyone is older and you will find out more as you read XD HOPE YOU LIKE!**_

Cops roamed the field and paramedics rushed Eric into the ambulence and Celine sat in the middle of the field, out of the way simply sumb struck. She couldn't belive it was happening. No one would tell her if Eric was okay. The paramedics just wooshed her away.

She was thinking and thinking, her mind never leaving Eric. Then she heard a voice so familiar, one she hadn't heard in years.

"How are you holding up?" The male voice asked her. Celine didn't look up, just watched the ambulance pull away leaving CSIs, detectives and cops suround the crime scene.

"They won't let me leave. I just want to be with Eric right now." She replied.

"I just need you to answer a few of my question."

"Then, can I go see Eric?"

"I promis."

"You promis a lot of things, don't you." Celine said, more of a statement.

Ryan pulled her up from her sitting position, manuvered her away from the crime scene, enough away from it. He pulled her arm to his chest and she braced herself.

"I'm sorry, but yo didn't exactly hold your end of it either." He said in a yelling whisper. Hurt was written on both their faces.

"You left, not me! You ruined what we had so you can pin this on me! It's all your fault!" Celine practically yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be somebody. Making my life meaningful."

"Your life meant everything to me, it was my life and you took it. Because you wanted more then what you had, you couldn't be happy with that and now you lost me, the one who loved you from the start."

Ryan ran a hand across his hair and then rested his hands on his hips, head down.

"I have a job to do."

"I know, that's all that matters to you." Celine retorted.

"I'm going to forget ou even said that. Now, what time did you discover Eric?"

"I called you guys right away?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I called his name, I shook him, tried to wake him up. He didn't move, so I called 911."

"You touched his body?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, when was the last time you saw him?"

"A few months ago, when we agreed to take a break from each other. Our marriage was mostly composed of arguing, me being paranoid and him being paranoid, then there's his job. He was worried something could happen to me and thought it was best I was kept on the down low for a little while."

"When you said paranoid, what do you mean exactly?"

"He thought I was sleeping with another guy and I thought he was sleeping with another woman."

"So you were fairly upset with him? You were mad?"

"I didn't fucking hurt him! He was-is my damn husband!"

"But you were upset with him, he through you out of his life. Maybe for your sake, maybe he just wanted life without his wife for who knows how long... See other women, live his life differently but always know he has you to turn t-"

"No, no! Eric was- isn't like that! He loves me, he only did that because he loves me."

"Do you love him?" Celine hesitated, she honestly didn't want to dissapoint Eric. She cared for Eric, a lot, more then anyone can count but she couldn't honestly say she loved him. Her broken heart belonged to the one who broke it in the first place, and surpringly, them arguing didn't change her mind what so ever. She loved Ryan and there wasn't a fiber in her body opposed.

"I want to go see him now."

"A few more questions."

"Fine, but that's it."

"Does Eric have any enemies of any kind?"

"You'd know more then I would."

"Celine, we don't work together."

"I'm sure you hear all the gossip that goes around."

"Okay, you don't know of any. Listen, Celine, I'll keep you as informed as I can."

"So can I leave?"

"Yeah." Ryan handed her his card. "If you think of anything-"

"I'll call."

With that, Celine left to the hospital.

When she arrived, the lady behind the big desk let Celine know Eric's condition and told her she had about and hour or so to wait.

"What's wrong with him?" Celine asked the lady.

"He had Pedaphorethaline injected into his system. The amount he was given knocked him right out."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It's mostly used for athletes when they have sore muscles or any sort of pain preventing them from doing their best in games."

"I've been playing soccer since for ever and I have never heard of that drug."

"It's a very new drug, it's only been introduced in Europe mostly. It's only starting here in the states."

"Oh, ok."

"Well Eric's body was over dosed with the drug and numbed his muscles completely, which confused his brain and he went into shock."

"Will he be okay."

"Well, we haven't been introduce to this scenerio till Mr. Delko so were having help from Europe. He'll be all set up with in the hour so you'll be able to see him.

Celine waited the hour necessary, twiddling her fingers.

"Mrs. Delko, your husband his awake but he is very weak, symptom of the drug."

"Thank you." Celine rushed past her and into the room.

She neared the bed and took Eric's hand. She pulled a chair right up to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Eric, you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Eric smiled.

"Who would do this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But if I did, I sure wouldn't tell you."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ryan's encharge of this case. He accually thought I did this to you. I can't believe him. My own damn husband. At times, sure, I wanted to kill you but I would never."

"Ouch."

"Do you really blame me? I mean, you send me away claiming it's for my own safety when you could be living the bachelor life but still have a wife in the end. Win win situation to me."

"Are you insane? Why the hell would I risk you like that?"

"I don't know, it sounds pretty good to me."

"Celine," Eric took her hand in his. "I love you, it's the reason I married you."

"Yeah but we've been arguing ever since..."

"That's because I'm growing old and your growing young. I want kids you want to live your life...."

"You think we shouldn't have gotten married?"

"I think we have just gotten married too early."

"That's why you wanted us to slow down..."

"Celine, I want to live a couples life. Right now."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because, I knew we would end up fighting about it in the end."

"Well, I find it's a great idea. From when your out of this bed till we are matured to the same age, we will live as if we were never married and we are a couple only."

"Till I get out of this bed?"

"You need a wife to get through the next couple of days or weeks or what ever..."

"Thanks baby." Celine cupped her husband's face.

"I really care for you. I am going to help you get through this all the way through. Then, you," Celine played with his chest. "and I are going to spend a week in that fancy hotel down town. We'll sneek around together as if I was your mistress and you were my getaway... How does that sound?"

"I'm loving every word." Celine bent down and gave him a quick kiss then sat back in her chair and watched him till he fell a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, the doctors cleared Eric of being in any permanent damage, which was a huge reliefe for not only Eric but Celine as well. The days that passed, the ones shehad no idea how Eric's health was going to turn out, really, really worried her. But all is well now. She is greatful and knows he will get better, eventually. But juring those few days, cops and detective Ryan Wolfe still haven't found who injected the drug which means their investigation isn't over yet.

Later that day, the one Eric was declared safe from a wheelchair and possibly a coffin, Ryan came by to ask a few questions to the drug and non-drowsy Eric. Celine on the other hand was quite tired from the lack of sleep and was dependable for quality answers.

Celine was outside the room as Ryan walked in the hospital. Since he saw her out of the room, he thought that time was best.

"Eric will be fine, why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll have a uniform watch over Eric, make sure he's safe." Ryan insisted.

"I don't need your help." Celine replied, never looking at him and never even changing her expression.

"Fine, if you won't leave willingly, you will leave because the law said to-"

"There's no law you can use to get me to go home."

"Then I will make one," he placed his hand on her lower back and shauffered her into the elevator.

Once inside and the doors shut, Celine stood close to Ryan and glared.

"I'm not going home." She stated. Ryan bent his head down, closer to her's.

"Am I going to have to arrest you?"

Celine moved her lips to his ears very quickly but smoothly like a cobra with it's prey.

"Try me." Ryan moved closer to her face and kissed her, hard and passionate, taking her breath away. But as it ended, Celine's hands were in cuffs. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Try me." He whispered back into her ear. She gave hime glare and as they got out, a cop escorted her to a departement vehicle.

"Bring her home, 24 millberry st." Ryan told the oficer as he tossed him the cuff keys. "I want my cuffs back though."

"You got it."

And the car left. Ryan sighed then made his way back up to Eric's bed in the hospital's top floor.

Ryan wasn't very eager to talk to Eric, he never was. The fact that the love of his life has married Eric makes things terrible but now Eric gets to gloat all he wants and bragg about being married to her, being with her, the sex. How much better can things be for Eric? No way it can get any better, Celine is every guys dream. She's beautiful, physically. She's lean with muscles, she has beautiful long brown hair, big golden eyes and full luscious lips. She is stuborn but emotional, free spirited but stable. She loves him, not Ryan and they both know it but her stuborness and emotions prevent her from doing anything about it. Ryan was just the same, mentaly. They had the same personality. Long time ago, they were compatible like you wouldn't believe but lately, they're similar personalities have been clasing, like to bulls in the same ring. It was clashing in a good way though, eventually, words are going to be revealed and one of them is going to break down. It can't last forever, which makes the dicision for both of them dificul to make: do they wait for fate to do it's job or should they do something about it. None of the two were going to admit that they had to chose one.

Anyway, Ryan walked in the room with a knock on the door.

"Can I talk with you?" Eric laughed.

"Just a talk? I was hoping for an interrogation..."

"Who wanted at you?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me. You've been Vice for quite a while now, you've bound to have at leat half a dozen..."

"I was delivering 10 crates of 56O Wilson's only I was a few guns short because I brought some back to the lab before the delivery. Anyway, they noticed, used me as a punching bag and told me to get the rest of them."

"How many did you hand over to the department?"

"58."

"Shit! You really put yourself out on the limb..."

"No kidding. Anyway, I couldn't get the guns back on time. In other words, they're after me."

"How long has it been since that little incident."

"Actually, it's been a while. I guess they thought it was just a simple rip off, no harm done."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I figure."

"Well I have to be honest with you, drug injection is more of a femal type crime. Is there any female that could have done this? One that dislikes you at the moment?"

"Celine didn't do this."

"Then you know who did."

"I know it wasn't her."

"How?"

"Obviously, who ever did this put me on Celine's practice field to get her attention. Celine wouldn't want to attract attention."

"But it would make her look inocent."

"Do you honestly think she did this Wolfe?" Ryan sighed as he scratched his forehead and area.

"She's too inocent."

"Exactly."

"Then who is it Eric?! I know you know. Tell me damn it!" Ryan had his hands in the air.

"There's no women." Eric mumbled to low, Ryan asked again. "There's no fucking women." He said loud enough the nurses outside the room could have heard.

"Don't lie to me Eric." Ryan gave him a warning glare.

"I'm not lying."

"Well that leaves ud with Celine first on our suspect list."

"Take her off."

"I can't do that. With out any proof, it's law, it's my job."

"Then step away from the badge. Drop the case, I don't care who did this or what happened."

"I can't do that."

"Fuck this. I don't want my wife leaving my side then. If she is going to be interrogated, I am going to be in there with her."

"Eric, calm down."

"Your suspecting my wife to have drugged me and I am supposed to let you arrest her on the fact that we were having time appart because I want to keep her safe. No, it's not going to go down like that." Eric sat up and took off some of the wires attached to him. A nurse ran in and approached Eric.

"Mr. Delko, please stop it and lie down." She said.

"I'm fine, I'll rest at home."

"But Mr. Delko, we need to keep you over night for a few more days, make sure you're all right."

"No, I'll be fine. Check me out because I'm leaving."

"Mr. Delko, please."

"Miss, my wife is about to get arrested for false accusations of putting me in this god damn hospital. So I am going home to my wife and I am going to be with her every minute till this is over and no one is preventing me from doing this, understood?" The nurse just nodded and rushed out of the room, presumably to go get the doctor.

"Eric, don't so this. I won't let anything happen to her, trust me."

"Trust you? Trust, you?" Eric gave a bark of laughter. "No way man. There are numerous reasons why and I don't feel like discussing them right now. See you later." Eric waved and left to find a washroom to get changed in.

He walked out wearing a orange and white sports jacket, blue jeans and a green T-shirt. He walked out the building and caught a cab.

Celine had no idea he was heading home, well her home. They used to live in a house, little bungallow by the water once they were able to afford it. It was a pale brick house with a charcol roof and blue and white window trimings. Celine had decorated the front with flowers and Eric had turned their driveway into a high end looking driveway with bricks. Then, they topped all the outside off with the porch they built. It was all along the back of the house, and it was large. It fit a table with many chairs and three sun bathing chairs. And, Eric being a man and all, had to add a little beer fridge by the barbeque.

They're backyard was pretty much a while punch of bushes and palm trees but they had a path that cut across all of it and lead them straight to the sandy beach. That was both their favourite part.

But, the most fun was decorating the inside. Since they were in Miami and it is pretty much always hot, they wanted to give their home a 'cool' feeling by making things more aquatic. They painted some walls white, some light blue and others dark turquoise or light teal. They added nautical acessories to top everything off. Plus, most of their appliances were either white or metalic and their furniture were white or black or red. Sailor colors mostly filled the house.

It was a dream home for the, any happy couple. Only when Eric decided they should seperate for a short while, he took the house and Celine rented a condo in the downtown area. They both weren't satisfied; Celine didn't like living with out that little home and Eric, then Eric didn't like living in the little home with out her.

But now, that things are slowly starting to work out again, Eric had made the quick decision of getting out of Vice and becoming a CSI, hopefully and succesfully asking Celine to move back in with him.

He's just worried about his answer now, since Ryan found his way back into Celine's life... Maybe not in a way that seems to be a threat to his wife and his relationship but may cause problems for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric didn't bother knocking on the door and just walked in. As he did so, he called Celine's name loud and clear. But that's when Eric noticed music in the background. So, he shut the door and followed the medoly that played in the air. As he got closer, the song got more clear evey step he took. He ended up in the doorway of her bedroom.

Eric looked around and found Celine, sitting on her bed indian style. She had her ching in the palm of her right hand, chewing a fingernail and staring out her bedroom window, clearly thinking about something.

Then he noticed the song playing, _Something to Believe In_ by _Aqualung_ played.

_Turn out the light  
And what are you left with?  
Open up my hands  
And find out they're empty.  
Press my face to the ground  
I've gotta find a reason.  
Just scratching around  
For something to believe in:  
Something to believe in._

Eric listened to everyword that song had to offer. Till Celine started talking to herself since she obviously had no idea Eric was and has been standing there.

_You have too much.  
You're spending all your time  
Collecting and discovering  
It's not enough.  
And no matter how you try,  
You never find the one you want._

"Why can't there be something between Eric me, god damn it! Why does life have to be so dramatic." Celine sighed and her face hid behind the warm palms. "Why does everything have to be complicated. For once, I want something to be made simple, no attachments, no catches, just damn simple." Celine shook her head and looked out the window again. "Why do I love Ryan..." Her question type statement was retorical all the way but Eric appeared all of a sudden by her side.

"Because that's the simplest you could be given..." Eric said. Celine was surprised to see him, especially since he wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital and even being in her appartment. "Celine, I can't let you do this to yourself any longer."

"Eric, what are you doing here?! You should be in the hospital!" Celine stood up and fixed the few wrinkles in her PJ top. Sure, it was only about 6 o'clock in the evening but yes, Celine had her PJs on. They were pink and satin and they had white poka dot triming. Her mascara was slightly smeered and her hair was in a messy ponytail and held together with a white headband. She wasn't in the happiest mood, more of a confused and lovestruck hormonal teenager all over again. "Why don't you lie down, I'll go get you some coffee. Or would you prefer tea?"

"Celine, sit your butt down." Eric insisted as he pulle dher down onto the bed.

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Celine, you can't lie to yourself anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No more telling yourself your in love with me. Your not."

"I can't be if you're the one telling me this." Celine smiled, she found her little joke quite funny but Eric on the other hand stayed quite serious.

"Celine..."

"I married you, I obviously love you. You don't exactly provide my shopping money, I have to do that myself." She winked and tried to stand up but Eric pulled her down. "Eric, what is this all about?"

Eric saw glitter in her eyes and notice she was actually somewhat happy. He hadn't seen even the minor attempt of happiness over the last few days, even months. He figured why ruin it, at least not now. Telling her that she doesn't love him and himself doesn't love her is sort of makes someone a little gloomy... It can at least, but if your lucky, the one ment for you will sweep you away. But before that can happen, Eric has to convince both Ryan and Celine that they have made mistakes but it's time they forgot about it and live their lives, like he made them do 10 or 11 years ago in highschool.

"You know what, never mind. We'll talk later. Listen, I escaped the hell hole everyone calls a hospital so we could spend some time together... What do you say?" Eric said.

"You mind if we spend that time here or at, home, this night? I really don't feel like going out. The last few days have been terribly overwhelming. Not to mention the last many weeks we've been appart."

"That sounds perfect. We'll go home and I'll cook dinner this time."

"Thank god. I'm tired of take-out." Celine smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek as her other hand carressed the other cheek and she stood up towards the dressor and packed an over night bag.

Celine grabbed a few extra things from the washroom and her cellphone then Eric locked the door behind them as they walked out into the hallway, down the elevator and towards his truck.

As Eric drove home, Celine realised something she forgot.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush? " Celine asked him.

"Nah, we'll go to that drugstore by the grocery store." Celine nodded.

They got out, found a toothbrush and were in line when Celine noticed a familiar face.

"Ronaldo?!" Celine ran over to the man in the isle with deoderant, toothpaste, toothbrushes, soaps, shampoos, etc.

"Hey!" They hugged and then split. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic! I saw your big win a few weeks back. Congrats! You are such an amazing player I can' t even tell you how much I admire you..." Celine felt Eric hand on the small of her back. "Um, Cristiano, this is my husband Eric Delko."

"It's nice to meet you. Celine talked alot about you when she shouldn't have been talking at all." He smiled, Celine blushed.

"How do you two know each other?" Eric asked.

"Eric, this is Ronaldo, Christiano Ronaldo. Remember at the U, I told you about him." Eric showed no evidence of recognition. "He taught me everything I know, he was my coach and my trainer and my mentor. One the most import people to me..." Then it clicked. Eric wasn't too thrilled that Renaldo was in her top favourite people but there was nothing I can do.

"Right, from the Portuguese team, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, and Manchester United." Cristiano replied.

"That's right, that's right. It's been a while since I've heard any talk about you..." Both mean turned to Celine.

"I've been busy with my own soccer career. But I am always watching all your games, there's no worry there." Celine smiled to him.

That's when Eric's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." Eric said and walked away. He kept a safe enought distance so that they couldn't hear but still safe enough that he could watch Renaldo's hands, make sure they keep to themselves.

As Eric talked for quite a while on his cell, Celine started conversation with her role model.

"I haven't heard from you in a while." Renaldo said.

"I was at the FIFA award ceremony. I couldn't get to you though, when you got your PLAYER OF THE YEAR trophy. I swear, my team alone would kill me to get to you. They are very, very interrested in you. If that's the word you want to use... All the female pros were drooling over you." They both laughed.

"You know me though, could of gotten you to the front of the line..."

"Yeah well, that didn't help my situation cause apparently your body guards didn't want me near you. Claimed I was another traitor trying to steel your strategies and moves."

"Well you should know them all already."

"Damn straight, I never forgot and I use them everyday. I can't thank you enough for being such a help, setting my life up for me." Celine hugged him again.

"I would do anything for you. Name it." Celine laughed.

"Not only a fantastic soccer player and talented mentor but also a wish granting fairy?"

"You know it. By the way, I am playing my next few games in Florida. I am hoping to see you on the bench beside me?"

"Oh my, yes! For sure!"

"Well, that's good to hear! I will call you and let you know the dates, all though I'm sure your agent keeps you up to date."

"Not really, in fact he doesn't do much for me."

"What kind of agent is that?"

"Well, he is good when it comes to money and neggotiations..."

"I know a fantastic agent."

"Well, you have my cell. Call me about the agent and the games." She gave him a big smile. "I better get going. Hopefully, though, you can come watch some of my games too. Maybe even come down to the practice on Wednesday, if your not busy I mean..."

"I will call you, but that sounds great."

"Alright, well, I look forward to seeing you again." They hugged and air kissed on one side. "Thank you, so much. For everything..." She gave him a peck on the cheek. And they left their own ways.

Eric just happen to glance over when Celine gave Cristiano the kiss on the cheek and felt a little bit jealous but convinced himself it was a friend only kiss.

"Let's go." Celine steered Eric, not realising that he had seen her little kiss.

"You and him close?" Eric asked as they drove home.

"Very. A while back, my first year, I was playing around on the field before practice for the University team and Renaldo, being a pro soccer player at the time, which was surprising cause he was only 20 years old, anyway, he was talking to the coach, they were friends I guess... He noticed me and thought I had major potential and I seemed like a natural that only needs limited training so he took me under his wing and thank god he did, I have never had such an experience..."

"You sleep with him?"

"Yeah, a few times. We had a few drinks together over a few night and yes, we got intimate... Why?"

"But I remeber you talking about him when we were married."

"Well, I knew him before we were married. Look, there's nothing between us anymore." At a red light, Celine cupped his face and made him look her in the eyes. "Nothing." She then kissed hime before the light turned green and they headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was quiet and involved a couple movies and some drinks. Other then so, everything was quiet.

The next morning though, things weren't as peaceful. Eric phone was ringing as if it were posessed and Celine was rushing to get to her practice. Because it was cancelled the day before on account of one of theplayers birthday, they had rescheduled it for that day.

Eric blabbed on his phone for at least 20 minutes when Celine silently told him she was leaving. Celine gave him a quick kiss when Eric grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. He put the phone to his chest, ignoring the person on the other who seemed to still be talking.

"We need to talk." Eric said.

"Well we can't now. Listen, I'll call you when I'm all done with soccer then we'll go out or what ever, alright?"

"I don't know if we should go out..."

"Why?"

"Actually, a dinner out doesn't sound that bad after all."

"Ok..." Celine said a little confused but didn't bother questioning him, she needed to go.

Eric had dropped her off at her place to get her car and they drove off seperatly.

Celine got there and quickly changed and left onto the field where her team and coach were waiting. They were standing in a circle listening to the coach give some long speach about their last game and the one coming up. Celine made her way over there and since she was captain, she was able to take the coach's spot for a maximum of 5 minutes, according to the coach. It was a joke, she and everyone knew but the coach wanted the hint of minimum words as possible to keep in mind.

"Um, practice on Wednesday, I was thinking, if you don't mind working with Ronaldo for the day..." Celine said.

"He's here?!" One of the girls said.

"In Miami? Why, they don't have a game in Miami for a few weeks!" Another one stated.

"Maybe he's on vacation." Another said.

"I guess, why Miami though, I would go to Hawaii with all his money. Last time I talked with him was at the FIFA award ceremony."

"OMIGOD, that was such a blast. Another year and we can go to, ermm... Where's the next-"

"Girls, please! He's welcomed arms open. Now can we get back to what I was saying." Everyone took a seat on the wet ground with a ball nearby. "Now, our last game, like I was saying, we weren't passing properly. Someone tell me why." He insisted.

"Because the other team was good."One girls said.

"No. There is no reason, you simply were playing terrible." Coach said.

"But we tied them."

"Since when is tying a game the equivalent of winning?" Celine asked.

The coach's little talk went on for at least an hour till they started talking tactics and strategies for another hour or two. After, their schedule fell into the runing part of their day. They did some high stamania drills, low stamania drills and stretching.

After that half of the day, the assistant coach brought out some water and high calorie and protiene smoothies and some fuit. Celine took that brake to call Cristiano.

A few rings went by and he evetually picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Renaldo, how's it going?"

"Hey Celine, I'm just doing some Miami site seeing."

"Site seeing, what does that involve?"

"The beach, a lounge chair and a beer."

"My favourite." Celine sighed. "Umm, I just- your coming for sure on Wednesday right?" Celine couldn't get herself to ask the reason he was in Miami so early before a game. Soccer players are known for being fashionable late, arriving the night before a game sometimes.

"Of course, did I hint I might not me?" He asked sincerely.

"No, I guess I just wanted to make sure. Well, it's nice talking to you and I will see you soon."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Then Celine hung up and decided to called Eric.

"About tonight..." Eric started.

"You can't make it." Celine said, no surprise or devistation in her voice.

"Not exactly. I did make it to a few dinner's we had."

"Eric, a few isn't to be proud of." They both let out a small laugh.

"I know. Well, tonight I might not be able to make 6 o'clock dinner so I made reservations vor 7:30. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I can live with it. So where is this reservation?"

"Ah, I can't tell, can I?"

"You can."

"Well, too bad. Just dress for me, alright?"

"I would go naked if I were dressing for you."

"Naked with heels?" Celine giggled. "Nah, dress as beautiful as you are."

"I will see you tonight."

"I love you. Don't ever forget it."

"I swear, I won't."

"Perfect. Now I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Celine hung up her phone and sighed. She walked back towards her team and joined there conversation. They were talking about the perfect guy and how to find him.

"I don't think he'll just pop up and you'll know." One of the blond ones said.

"Are you sure about that?" Celine asked as she took a slurp of her smoothie.

"Yeah, you and Eric. How did you two meet? You never talk about your marriage." The one red head asked.

"Oh my, we met year and years ago. I was just starting highschool."

"That long?" A brunette with green highlights asked.

"Did it click when you met? Was the love there from the minute he looked at you?" The blond one asked again.

Celine started thinking about Ryan. She didn't want to tell her whole team that she was married to a man she didn't love. They would think she wasn't a truthfull person and she thought that was also a bad influence since some of the girls look up to her, being the captain and knowing such amazing people like Renaldo. Not just that, if the press somehow got even the slightest bit of that truth, well, all people who admire her already would think the worst of her. So, she thought about what she felt with Ryan, she pretended she was married to Ryan, with out telling the girls, of course.

"I first saw him in my second periode class. My friend had met him in her first class and introduced us. From first glance, no, I was in love. He was sort of dorky looking. He looked really cute. But the minute I heard his voice, I was just taken aback."

"His voice? Really?" Another bunette said in disbelief.

"Eric? DORKY? He's fucking hot! He's the total bad ass every girl dreams of. Well, he looks like a bad ass, he's always been very kind when we talk to him." A brunette with blond streeks asked.

"Keep going." The blond insisted.

"We became really close friends, me him and my other girl friend. He got like this whole new make over right before christmas and he was the hotest guy at school fo the last week before christmas holiday. Girls were drooling over him all week. He wouldn't avoid me but he just didn't have time for me since he was so busy with his new friends, so I met this guy who actually paid attention to me. I thought he was the one I love but I discovered that I only felt that way because I missed Eric and were simply using the other guy. Anyway, he got jealous of this new guy and finally denied his new friends every once and while and gave me all his attention and told me he loved me. I knew the rest of my life was devoted to him and me and having a ball."

"Literally." The red head said, they all laughed.

"Awe. But that's not love at first sight..." The blond one who started the whole opinionated conversation stated. She obviously didn't believe in it what so ever.

"I think, you'll have a little feeling that something is right, with whom ever it is but I think it takes time to actually figure out the love, but you know something's there. But the instant you know, it's best to tell and not hold anything back. But, I am pretty sure you'll know from the start that something is there. It just takes time to developpe it."

"Good, cause I met this guy the other night. I swear I felt something when were busy in bed but I wasn't quite sure if it was love because I always thought that you would know it from the start, I guess not. This guy might be the one..."

"Who's the guy?"

"John Wimser. He's a doctor. I met him that night Kimberly, Jane," She looked over at those two girls. "and me went out to that bar downtown on on West. Anyway, when you two left," again looking at those two girls. "I founf a new bar to party in and John thought I was cute and naive and bought me a drink. After a while, we had a little fun back at my place and the next morning, after he found his clothes told me he would love to see me again. Since then we've been hitting it off... I thought he felt so right, when stood in my kitchen that morning but I didn't think it was love..."

"Oh Jazzy is in loveee!" Three of the girls sang.

"Hey, girls! Fun's over, time to get back to the drills."

They stood up and headed back onto the field and finished their so called work day.


	5. Chapter 5

Celine was a little nervous about the dinner. Eric and her haven't had a so called 'date' in a while. All through their marriage up until Eric got the Vice job, they had night outs but it wasn't considered a date just sort of a dinner at home out. Believe it or not, it wasn't the same to them. But that night, for Celine, was a date, or at least that's what Eric said.

It normally would have taken Celine a long time to get ready because she could never make her mind when it came to clothes, but lucky for her, Calleigh was back from out of town for a big confrence that involved work.

"So, what kind of dinner is this?" Calleigh asked so curiously.

"Well, he said date. Do you know how long it's been since he asked me on a 'date'?"

"Its been that long since you two went to dinner."

"No, it's different. I don't know how to explain, it just sort of means more..."

"I think I understand. Jason and I don't even have time to go out, with the twins and all."

"3 years old is a tough age. I haven't seen my god son and daughter for a long time, how are they?"

"They miss you and Eric coming around. They are always asking for Ric and Elen." They laughed.

"Well, we were always their favourtie play mates."

"Oh, not anymore. They've met some friends down at the daycare."

"Oh yeah, the day care. How is that going?"

"Oh, they love it. Well, Dominic does, Mallory is a little shy and it a bit quiet. She is getting more involved in the activity everyday. So far, everything is well though."

"What about between you and Jason?"

"Well, he says he wants another kid, I think he just wants more sex." Celine laughed.

"He's a guy, what do you expect. You do treat him everyonce and a while," Celine winked then grinned. "right?"

"Of course, I always make sure the kids are deeply a sleep then we fool around, but not as often as he wants."

"You tell him it's a treat, tease him." Celine came out from the bathroom and strolled infront of Calleigh doing a little turn at the end. "So?"

Celine flaunted a little black dress, no straps with silver embellishment around the bust. It was tigh around the bust then flowed, completely black and ended right above the knee. She had on silver pointy toe heels and was holding a silver clutch. Her hair was half up, half down and the bottom half curled. Her bangs flowed to the side covering a part of her right eye. And, as a last observation, a silver pearl necklass and beautiful smoky make-up.

"You look ugly." Celine's eyes went full and her mouth hung. "I'M JOKING. You look hot!"

"You better, took me all this time to do the hair alone." Calleigh laughed.

"That dress is going to be on the floor with in ten minutes of that 'date'."

"Cal!"

"I don't lie, Celine."

"I know, that's why I can't wait."

"What do you mean? How long has it been since you two have done it?"

"Well, I can tell you it's been a long while."

"That's not right." Celine smiled and sat beside Calleigh.

"So, I heard you ran into Ryan. It's been a while... How is he?"

"It's been 10 years. And, the only reason I ran into him is because he thinks I am the one who poisoned Eric. I can't believe him." Celine stood up and started pacing. "He thinks I did that to my own husband. Why would he think that, is he still jealous? Does he still love me? If he did, does he really expect me to forgive him. I mean, he left me and I am supposed to forget all about it. It's all his fault, if he would have come back. H e had the fucking choice to come back and he decided to stay. Now it's all slapping him in the face since he deserves it."

"CELINE! Calm down!" Calleigh said, pulling Celine back onto the bed. "You obviously care what he thinks."

"No I don't."

"You obviously care what he thinks," Calleigh restated. "I think you still have some of those feelings for him..."

"No."

"Stop acting like a child. You do, don't you?"

"It's time for me to go. I'll talk to you later Cal." Celine said and she headed for the door. "Make sure you lock the door, then put the extra keys where you always do. Bye!"

"Our conversation isn't over!" Calleigh yelled back.

"I know, and we will talk, I just got to go!" Celine lied and took the elevator down.

Celine drove there with the radio blasting, singing along to calm her nerves.

She finally got there but didn't notice her husbands big black truck in the parking lot and figured he was runing late which didn't surprise her one bit.

She gave her keys to the valet service then walked inside the restaurant. It was one of the top restos in all Miami. The famous went there all the time. Celine was famous in the sports division and made lots of money just never found herself or the ocasion to go to that restaurant. But Celine never really thought it was all that different from a normal fancy restaurant till that night. It was of the victorian style, from england background. There was the fancy furniture, the fancy lightings, the fancy walls and the fancy staff. All the tables were in private area through out the old building. Celine couldn't hold her breath must longer and finally let it out in a gasp.

Once she was back in her right mind as well, she found the hostess and declared she was with the Eric, a table reserved for two. So, the hostest brought her through a few rooms till she was pointed to a small booth in the back and that there was someone waiting for her. Celine made her way there to the table.

"Ryan?" She whispered. As soon as she was about to leave, Ryan spotted her.

"Celine wait." Ryan stood up and pulled her back to where he was.

"What's going on? Where's Eric?"

"I don't know, let me call h-" Eric came walking towards them.

"I know you guys are confused, I'll explain." He moved towards Celine and took both her hands. "For the past years, I have been the luckiest guy, I got you all to myself. I was damn lucky to have you marry me and to prance around with you on my arm, I felt like the king of the world. But what made me happy isn't exactly what made you happy. I know you love me, but I know you love someone a little more. I know that that man can make you a whole lot happier then I ever can. And I can't stand putting you through this for my sake. Thank you, Celine, for the years you've given me, that you have put up with me but now it's your time to love your life the way you're meant to." He kissed her then turned around to Ryan.

"I know you hate me, for stealing your girl but I made that promis in the hallway and I didn't break it, like you did so I son't feel sorry. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it her because she deserves everything I can give her. Don't let her down, not again. I will find you and kill you. Make her happy." He gave him a pat on the shoulder then went back to Celine.

"I know this doesn't feel right right now but trust me, you'll forgive me. Ryan is the only thing that brighten's your eyes and you know it. Don't let yourself down, you deserve this. You've waited too long for him, but now that he's back keep him, don't let him go again."

"I promis." Celine let out a tear and hugged him.

"You have a handful to take care of." Eric said as he shook Ryan's hand.

"Thanks man." Ryan whispered to him.

"I will call you to setle everythin." Eric yelled as he left.

Celine looked down to her sparkly shoes then back up at Ryan. She sighed and decided it was time to start over.

"Hi, I'm Celine." She smiled and put out her hand towards Ryan. Ryan was surprised at what she said and decided to play her game.

"Ryan." He smiled back and shook her hand.

They sat down and ordered some drinks and food and talked about what they had missed about eachother over the years.

Ryan wasn't exactly invited inside the home but still got a good look at what her soccer career had gotten her. "Well, I hope your date wasn't all that bad..."

"The food was good, the restaurant was pretty, I don't see why not." Celine stated.

"I meant me." Celine laughed.

"I enjoyed you too, Mr. Wolfe." He smiled.

"I can't believe I missed so much, I don't know how many times I can apologize just to sooth my guilt. I'm s-"

"Rya stop. Let's just start off new, fresh, just like at the restaurant. Forget about the past and lets just start new, alright?"

"Yeah. I guess." He took her hands and kissed her, pushing her against the wall and kissing her even harder. Celine knew Ryan would never do this with another girl on their first date but he knew Celine liked it when he was in control and Ryan knew it was okay if he did it on the first date even if they were starting fresh because he knew Celine didn't mind those little things.

They finally split apart, well their lips anyway. Ryan was still stuck against her and she was still stuck between him and ther wall of her apparentment.

"Well, Ryan, thanks for the wonderful night." Celine said.

"No, thank you." Ryan had the bigest grin.

"I will see you soon, right?"

"Of course."

"Well," Celine said, slipping out of his grip. "I will call you tomorrow. I have practice so don't expect a call till later in the day though."

"Alright, have a goodnight Miss Weatherly." Celine smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then shut the door to her apartment.

Ryan sucked in a breath then headed back home, things were finally falling into place.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Celine woke up looking forward to her day, for once in a long long while.

She started her complete morning routine of brushing her teeth, cleaning her face then taking a quick rinse to clean off the night's humid sweat left lightly on her body. She wrapped a towel around her self then towel dried her hair. Just as soon as she was finished, her home phone rang every second.

"Hello?" Celine asked into the phone as she held it between her ear and shoulder going through her soccer dresser, trying to find a matching soccer gear.

"Good morning." A familiar accented voice greated her.

"Ronaldo." She stopped all she was doing and sat on her bed and took the phone with her hand.

"It's Wednesday." He said, and that's all.

"I knew that already."

"Then I don't have to remind you about me coming over."

"Of course not, and normally you wouldn't call to remind me... What do you want?" Celine heard Ronaldo laugh.

"I thought we could get some coffee before practice. A quick one, but at least one."

"Really?" Celine was a little surprised. Normally, when Cristiano comes to help out or he has a game, he'll most likely just bump into her, that's when her and Cristiano get close. Never once has she ever had him oraganize a meeting for them to get close, she enjoyed the idea of them getting together to talk and get closer.

"Well, actually I was hoping you wouldn't answer and I could bring you coffee, save the awkwardness of asking." Celine heard the tickle of a smile in his voice with the cute portuguese accent she loves.

"Well, coffee sounds great. If we want to make it on time, it's going to have to be short. We can go to the starbucks near the stadium, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, that seems fine. Meet you there in what, half hour?"

"I'll do my best. Bye!" Celine hung up and quickly packed a mathcing shirt with a pair of shorts, some socks, shin pads, shoes and a sweater, she heard it was going to rain on the radio. She put on some track pants, a sweater and a ball cap over her tried up hair. Surprisingly, everything match in the white and yellow variety. She placed her bag on her shoulder and had 10 minutes to drive there.

"And I thought you were the one that was going to be late" Ronaldo stated as he sat down on the opisite chair with a clipboard and a coffee.

"What's the clipboard for?" She asked him, taking a sip of her expentive coffee.

"A few plans I have for the day."

"So you're going to be coach for the day?" She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"If coach is okay with it." He smiled and sipped his coffee. "I was thinking, to start off the day, we could do a little bit of ru-"

"It's okay, you can tell me with the rest of the team." She had a smile on her fae looking down at her cup as she stired it slowly.

"You seem so, happy." He leaned more towards her, elbows to hands on the table, practically touching the other side of the table because they were so long.

"I am."

"What happened?"

"Does something have to happen for-"

"Yes."

"I didn't finish what I even-"

"I know. What happened? Win the lottary or soemthing?"

"I wish, not that the money I'm getting now isn't very good. Maybe, something, happened."

"You going to tell me?" Celine looked up with a smile and leaned in like him.

"Should I?"

"I think you should."

"I don't know if I am ready to tell. It takes some time to get over it."

"Dog die?" Celine laughed.

"Fam from." Cristiano smiled and leaned back into his chairs, folding his arms and just looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed in a pleasent way.

"Just trying to figure you out. I knew you, when we were young. I knew you like a mug knew coffee." Celine laughed. "What? It's true!"

"That was a long time ago."

"I guess..." Celine took that time to look down at her watch and that's when she realised she was going to be late.

"We have to go, now!" She got up with her coffee and pulled him right up by his arm and the dragged him to the parking lot. "Drive fast!"

Celine got into her car and Cristiano in his. They sped off to the stadium and made it onto the field in record time, even after they had to change and bring their equipment.

"Nice of you two to join us." Coach said. "It's great to see you again Cristiano." The two men shook hands.

"I always love coming by. And I am glad to help. Now, what I was thinking was we could first go with your normal routine but once we start the drill and tactics part of the..." They talked, him and the coach, about Ronaldo's training program for the day as they walked to get everything ready.

"So, how was your night with Ronaldo? Explains why you both came in at the same time, late!" A blond one stated as they all huddled around her.

"Nothing like that. We met for coffee, talk about soccer. We're friends."

"You didn't say nothing more..." The brunette with the colored highlights added.

"What about you and E-" Another girl asked.

"Look, you guys. Don't bother asking anything because," She turned towards them after they all stopped walking. "I'm not going to answer."

After a few more minutes of the two only males discussing the day, and the girls waiting patiently, the coach ordered them to do their normal run then their stamania drills. They got their lunch break as ususal, everyone talking their point of views with Cristiano till coach ordered them back onto the field.

"Alright ladies," Coach started as they all stood around him. "and Ronaldo." Everyone laughed, Cristiano smiled. "Cristiano will take over from here, I will merely help. Go ahead, take the lead." He offered the last man.

"Well, alright. Let's get this day started." The girls laughed. "We'll start with positioning tactics. So can I get both center and outer midfields infront of me, all fowards on my right and defenders on my left. Now, we're going to have a little fun. When I watch you girls play, I have to admit, your even better then half the guys in the men's league, if not more. What I also notice is that you don't have the force, the agressiveness of most of the guys in the men's league. Your fast, your sillful but you don't think you need to be as agressive. Coach might tell you to you to be more agressive before the game, maybe even juring practice but honestly," He made them huddle close, so that the coach wouldn't hear. "Coach doesn't work you enough. I, personally, am the type of guy who likes seeing girls get agressive with one another and I'm guessing the coach isn't really into that, so..." They got out of the sound proof huddle. "Let's get this drill going, some one on one girl fights." The girls laughed. "Rules are the following: each position is their own team and there is only one goal. Show off all your skills and avoid the tackling."

"Tackling?" Celine asked.

"Well, you can't use your hands or trip. Other then that, go nuts. Since I normally play foward and I am younger then the coach, I am actually going to particpate with the fowards."

They started the game, midfields had yellow jerseys over their sport bras, defense had purple jerseys over their sport bras and the fowards were shirtless, well Ronaldo anyway, the girls were in their sport bras.

Ronaldo threw the ball and the game started. Everyone was trying to tackle Ronaldo, those who weren't on his team. Celine wasn't but it's not because she didn't want to, she knew he was hot, she knew no girl could go wrong with him but there was more to him then that, that's the only reason. Well the one she believed at that moment.

Because Celine wasn't really concentrating, more or less in the clouds, Celine felt a pull on her body then fell to the ground. It just so happened that Cristiano had slid to tap the ball and tripped in the process pulling Celine by the waist down with him and she landed beside him making him role on top. The play had kept going since no one really noticed them.

"Ouch!" Celine said, her eyes leaving his face towards the game.

"Oops." Ronaldo said with a smile. As soon as Celine looked at him, he lowered his lips to hers and she didn't turn her face away. It wasn't a passionate kiss, no tongue but it did involve feeling. It didn't last for ever either. "Oops." Celine giggled.

"Your heavy." He rolled off and helped her up.

"Most people call it muscle."

"I have muscle, I don't weigh as much as you... I hope not." They started jogging towards the play.

"Trust me, your muscle but your not heavy like me." He winked, then sped off. Celine smiled to herself then ran after him and back into the game.

They played fun but learn-from games that actually didn't help toomuch but tell them what they needed to work on. But the last game was between Cristiano and Celine only. Everyone was gone and Celine was waiting for Ryan to call her, so she decided she would waited out on the field and it just so happened that Ronaldo had nothing planned afterwards.

"Alright, this is a race. Winner is king/queen of the field."

"And what do you gain by being queen?" Celine asked

"King gains the rights of bragging, plus can dare the peasant."

"Sounds fair."

They found their starting line to be the goal line and they had to sprint all the way to the opposite goal line. Cristiano yelled go and at the start he was in front. Till, Celine notice a soccer ball she was runing towards and decided to cheat, a little. So, she kicked the ball as perfectly as she could. And, as great as she was a soccer player, she did it and Ronaldo tripped. He figured out what she had done for the second he had and got the chance to grab her leg as she ran by making her fall.

"You're not the only one that can play this game." He smiled as he hustled and bustled to get up with Celine pulling his shorts by the elastic. The shorts didn't fall, which wasn't her intention but he did slow down and made her speed up. He tackled her down and they rolled past the finsh line one on top of the other, over and over again.

Finally they stopped rolling, Celine on top of him.

"You're a cheater." Celine said with a smile.

"You started it, I merely wanted to mesure up to you." Celine admired him for a many seconds.

"I love your accent."

"I know, you've told me that before."

"When?"

"A few years ago." Celine looked away when he said so.

"This is hapening all over again." She said, her smile fadding completely.

"What do you mean?"

"My stupid guy problems. Men cause me stress, cause me to make decision I wish I didn't have to make."

"That's not exactly a specific answer..."

"It's more then you need to know."

"Understood." He rolled her over, gave her another kiss then stood up while helping her.

"I'll bring you home." He offered.

"I'm waiting for a call. It might be a while..."

"You can't wait at home?"

"I would be extremely bored at home, here I at least can work on my keep ups." She smiled as she walkd towards the center of the field. "Maybe some other time."

"Alright! Well, I will see you some other time, then."

"What about next practice, on Saturday?"

"Maybe then, maybe sooner! I'll call you or, which ever!" he yelled back. "Have a good night." He waved then dissapeared into the building.

Celine sighed. She did a few keep ups and a few volley till she heard her cell go off. She ran as fast as she could to the bench and answer just before the last ring.

"Hello?" She said, panting.

"Hey, whya re you out of breath?"

"I just ran from the far side of the field to the bench, I would be abnormal if I didn't pant."

"Alright, anyway... I was thinking, maybe your place, or my place, we could have dinner. An actual homecooked meal?"

"Homecook, mmm... I've been having take out and dinners out for the longest time, eating in would be a dream."

"So my place?"

"Ummm," She smiled. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be there shortly."

"Me as well." Celine giggled.

"Alright, see you then." She hung up and cleaned up her soccer mess then drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't know if it's because my old readers don't like the sequel or they just don't have time to read it but I would really like some reviews. If it's because you don't like the sequel, let me know. I'll end it but**__** if that's not the case, review and tell me what you think, what should happen, etc. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

Celine was walking up to Ryan's door on his white wood porch. She nervously knocked on the doors and waited. Ryan opened the door a peep thenr ealised it was her and was out on the porch with her in seconds. He had is hands on her back, practically on her butt and was kissing her.

"You look so, hot." Celine smiled.

"It's an old out fit from clubing years I found laying around in my appartment."

"I don't care, it still looks great." He kissed her lightly then got her into his house smoothly. Celine was impressed and noticed he had learned a few tricks over the years, especially when it comes to swaying a lady into his home with a single seductive touch.

Celine had on a black flowy skirt that stopped midway down to her knees, a white cotton tank top with thicker straps and two buttons that run down her bust, a black lace vest that covered the white top and a pair of 3 inch silver pumps to show off her legs. To add, Celine left her long brown hair down and over did her makeup with mascara, black eyeliner and smoky eyes.

Celine was stunned of the vien infront. There were fadded yellow walls, sheers that covered the windows, black leather furniture took up space in the living room, glass corner tables and coffee table and then there was the big screen TV. Which was typical for any guy. The house itself wasn't exactly the guy-ist bachelor pad but it was very home-ish for a man.

"Wow, I was expecting slightly different." Celine admited as Ryan took her purse and put it somewhere by the door. He then steered her towards the kitchen.

Ryan was wearing just a red cotton long sleeve tucked into to tanned slacks and topped off with a brown leather belt that completed his formal yet laid back look.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he found a bottle of wine and brought to glasses to the island which Celine was leaning on from the other side. It was a small kitchen that had white cupboards from side to side with the exception of the silver stove, fridge, oven, washing machine, sinks, etc. Then, around the little window, was navy blue tiles in the one area above the sink, plus, all counter tops were nice charcol granit which put the whole look together.

"Well," Celine started, swooshing the wine in her glass. "I always thought you would have more of a bachelor's pad that impresses the ladies with newest gadgets and modern tasteful looks..."

"You don't like my house? The style?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Of course I do, it's just not you. It's just, for once, you seem, domesticated." He laughed.

"You think I'm domesticated?" He lauhed some more. "This is the first time I actually cook a complete meal. This is the first time I am going to have dinner in my dining room. Today, was the first time I cleaned up the living room. Trust me, I haven't become my mother. Not yet anyway." He sighed, Celine smiled.

"It'll come, and you won't even know it." They laughed. They were both scarred to grow up, but they also knew they had to eventually.

After talking for quite a while, Ryan annouced his attempt at dinner was going to be ready with in the next 5 minutes so Celine took that time to go freshin up.

She walked down a hall and walked past a door. Being as curious as she is made her want to check out what was hiding behind the door. So, quietly, she opened the door and found a small room with aqua painted walls filled with a desk, a laptop and a computer, a small TV in the corner, a big fancy desk chair and a few photographs of peaceful locations such as fields, mountains, beaches and forests. She took in a deep breath and sighed, she knew that work was part of his life but now that she has seen that he has a mega home office, she knows now that work is still a big part of his life. She wasn't to thrilled about it but, she is sure she can try to live with it.

She decided to leave and actually get to the bathroom before dinner was over. She cleaned her hands and took one last look in the mirror, make sure she looked at least admirable from a distance. To her disliking, she only saw flaws but to her liking, Ryan saw none at all.

She stepped out and made her way to the table in the dining room. She sat down just as Ryan did, when she noticed there was no food on the table.

"I didn't exactly cook the meal properly..." He admitted.

"Why? What happened?"

"I turned the wrong setting on the oven and the chicken didn't even cook.I forgot to defrost the veggies and the potatoes went bad. I'm sorry." He looked apologetic. Celine just burst out laughing. "What?"

"I knew it was too good. You will always be a child. You need someone who can save your butt when it comes to cooking. Lucky for you, I am good with phone numbers." Celine stood up from her chair, found the cordless phone and dialed a number. A half hour later, Ryan opened the door to a 12 dollar pizza and a bag of brownies. He turned to see Celine on the couch, looking at him with a smile.

"Your welcome." She said.

"My hero."

"You need one."

Ryan grabbed two plates, napkins and sat down beside her and turned the TV on. Celine took the remote and surf through channels.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He push the remote out of her hands onto her lap.

"Ryan, your work his home away from home and when you are home you have work all in one room. You eat take out or frozen dinners all the time and you try a little too hard for a little time in bed." She stated harshly.

"Are you done insulting me?"

"It's not an insult. Your the typical 26 year old guy. Sadly, and the only way to cure it is to have someone who will be around to help you out, to teach you then treat you and keep you stable. Obviously, your in need." Celine had a smile on her face, a sincere one.

"I don't suppose you're the one to come to my rescue?"

"Ha. If I were that good I could have all the guys I want and not one would complain about me sleeping with all of them." She smiled then started surfing through channels once more. He just smiled and watched her concentrate.

Suddenly, Celine landed on a movie. A movie that involved a dance teacher teaching unteachable teenagers to dance all different kinds of latin dances. By the middle of the movie, the competition parts, Ryan stood up and offered Celine his hand. She smiled in confusion and took it.

As soon as she took his hand, she was pulled hard against him and their faces were inches apart.

"I'll show you how to dance..." He swayed her across his living room, bumping into a lot of furniture int heir little routine. He twirled her and she dipped and all in all, they were quite bad. But it didn't keep them from following up on it, even while they were laughing. AT one point, Celine slipped her heels off and tried some sort of silly tap thing then recieved a deep and suprising kiss as soon as her head lifted up towards him. That spiced up the mood.

After many hot smooches, some groping and lots of moaning, They made it to the bed downstairs, since the house was a bungalow and the only room on top/main floor was taken, the one in the basement was made up into his bedroom. It was maroon red with black and white sheets and covers ont he bed and red pillows. The furniture was all dark wood and the pictures were all like those in the office except for one Celine recognize as Ryan and her fell onto the bed. Just as she looked to the side, just after Ryan pulled her few shirts off. Ryan was kissing her neck and moving is way down.

"Ryan," He all of a sudden stopped. "You kept that picture?"

"Yeah..."

"I hate that picture."

"I don't care," He kissed her lips then down her jaw line. "I love it." He kept moving his lips across her torso. Celine looked him in the eyes.

"You love me too?" She asked with a smile as she slipped his pants off.

"Do I ever..." And that's when her skirts came off and the so not disturb sign went up on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning was bright, through Celine's closed eyes anyway. She woke up with a wide arm stretch and a little squeal. The white sheets from Ryan's bed covered half her body and the black blanket was on the edge of falling of the bed. But, on Ryan's side, the bed was completely neet. Not a wrinkle or a bump. She did notice that the night before, the fast that he was so neat and clean and oragnized but thought nothing of it and still didn't at that point. Celine took in a deep morning breath and sat up on the bed. She looked around to her advantage, the room looked different with sunlight shining through the windows. The dark red walls look lighter and more vivid. The dark wood turned more of a red and the pictures much more alive. The bedroom itself was more homely and comfortable, Celine really enjoyed it even more.

Celine discovered a door that led to a bathroom and it was a nice bathroom, from her perspective. Black tiles occupied the floors even in the shower. The shower was big and placed in a corner with two fogged glass walls that made the almost square form. The tiles on the wall inside the shower were white with tints of blue and a rainshower head.

Then there was the black granite tops that surounded the big white sinks, and yes, there were he and she sinks. There was the odd little decoration dispersed in the room and a cologne bottle or two on the counter. She dug through the cupboards under the sink and she found a unused toothbrush still in the package and took it out. Afterwards, she cleaned up her face, removing any left over makeup from the night before and added light makeup because she didn't think she was much of a morning looker.

She quickly threw on a sports bra, some sports panties and her spandex short shorts with her soccer practice t-shirt and did a quick bun. She made sure everything was back in her duffle bag then walked to towards the kitchen, out of Ryan's bedroom and up the stairs and ended in the kitchen.

Still no sign of Ryan, but the smell of coffee changed the thought on her mind. She found a mug after exploring all the cupboards and filled it with the delicious liquid, it's only so fabulous if you add the sugar and cream as well. She then sat down at the island on a bench.

She waited a few minutes and thought Ryan had left so she was just about to call him till a stumble through the door scared her.

"Hey! You're awake..." Ryan said as she shut the front door with his foot, since he had a 2 litre jug of orange juice, two bananas, tub of yougurt and a bag of bagels in his hands, plus a newspaper in his mouth which made what he had just said really hard for anyone to understand.

"Um, sure, what ever you said." She said as if she had heard him and then went over to help him. She took the bananas and the newspaper and placed them on the counter.

"I was just stated the fact that you were awake." She smiled as she watched him struggle to put everything away.

"Well, I have a few errans to run."

"In your soccer uniform?" He asked just as he turned towards after putting everything away.

"I haven't been playing so well lately so I am getting some one on one help. Trust me, I need it."

"Well, you aren't leaving just yet are you." She took the last sip of her coffee and walked over to Ryan. She stopped right infront of him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in.

She couldn't let the kiss go any longer because she was planing on hitting the field early before someone planned on using it, so she couldn't spare any time.

"I have to go. Thank you, for the night." She smiled at him. "I needed that..."

"Wait, can we just have breakfast together, please?" He begged with those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I don't have much time..."

"I'll make a smoothie, that's what you eat in the morning, right?"

"You remember?"

"I guess..."

Celine helped Ryan make the smoothie and clean the left over dishes. Then they sat at the island and Ryan red the paper and Celine made her call.

"Hey!" She said into the phone. "Helping me with practice today?"

"A little one on one? Doesn't Eric take care of that part of our relationship?" She felt the smile in his voice.

"We'll talk about that later, so, you in?"

"I guess so, when?"

"I don't know, umm... I guess you can meet me ther ein about 20 minutes."

"Alright, I'll pack some equipment."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon!" She hung up and Ryan turned a page to find the last thing he had expected.

"Celine? That's you!" Celine rushed over to him.

"I'm in the paper?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Hey, that's me and Ronaldo, no way! I don't remeber the last time we were both in the paper, let alone myself in the paper . Geez, must have been the world cup two years ago..."

"The two soccer hot shots were seen exiting a coffee shop yesterday morning after a small morning flirt over a cup of coffee. The two have been known for their small relationship in the early years of Celine's soccer career. Cristiano had presumably come to Miami on vacation purposes but now many suspect he is here to visit is ''old friend and trainee'' but we all know the truth. They were also seen taking a few water breaks together outside the arena, spending all the time they could together but still looking their professional selves. Are they secretly together again?..." Ryan read part of the article out loud. "So that's the guy your spending today with? An ex soccer playing boyfriend?"

"He's helping me with my soccer. You obviously don't know him, or how good he is at the sport because you could care less about what I do but he is amazing at soccer. He is considered one of the best players in the world and he has been nice enough to help me with my career. The press twist things, we were discussing the schedule he had in mind for yesterday's practice."

"I'm sorry. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"You left, what did you think was going to happen?" Celine drilled to him with a hint of annoyance. So she lied to him, her and Cristiano had a little somethin' somethin' going on between them but she had every right. Her and Ryan weren't exactly in a relationship because it takes time to build one, even if your in love and her and Ryan have only been together for two night. Well dinner during one night, and actual togetherness the next. She didn't belong to him, she still had the right to see other people with out feeling guilty till they were married, or alsmost anyway.

"I have to go, I am going to be late and we just happen to be working together on the field, alone, today." She stomped towards the door, putting on a pair of running shoes.

"Your going to train with him? Alone?"

"What, you afraid were going to sneak some sex time in the goaly net." She stood up and watched move closer to her. She just stood there.

"I trust you. It's just a shock, that's all. I never really stoped to think about all the other guys in the world."

"Yeah, I can't just be friends with girls. And, nothing is wrong with me having a friendly relationship with an ex."

"Of course." Celine looked down to her feet, picked up her duffel bag and started out the door.

Before she could leave, Ryan pulled her to him, kissed her and apologized with a small good bye at the end.

"I love you." He said as he backed away from her car window, which belonged to a blackcherry Cadillac CTS.

"I love you." She said, then put on her sunglasses and sped off to the stadium to meet up with Cristiano.


	9. Chapter 9

As Celine parked her car in the empty, or almost empty parking lot, she noticed an Audi R8. That car could only belong to one person, Ronaldo. He was the type of soccer player that makes alot, plenty, truck loads of money. He had his Ferarri at home in Portugal, his BMW Z4 roadster in France, Mini cooper in Italy and his Audi in the United States. He wasn't a Ram-er, neither was he a Escalde-er, he was urban chic. Celine herself was a Ram-er so she liked the exotic he provided her when ever they met up.

Celine grabbed her gear out of the back, slipped a look at Cristiano's car then slipped through the doors and went to the field.

She saw Renaldo shooting on the net and he didn't seem to notice her. So, she decided to play a little game. Celine got her extra equipment on, shoes and shinpads then grabbed all the soccer balls she could find, which was 3 or 4. She snuck behind the bleachers towards the other end of the field, where Ronaldo was taking shots. She took a ball, left into the open beside the bleachers, and kicked the ball right beside him. He looked all around and didn't see anybody. He was a little confusd but decided to just leave it be, he was probably just imagining. He kept shooting, swearing in portuguese everytime he screwed up or missed. Celine smiled and kicked another ball, this time hitting the ball he was just about to kick. He looked around again and just couldn't solve flying soccer balls. He again gave up for the last time then again, ignored it and swore some more and also scored a few more goals. Celine, with the last ball, kicked it and hit him right in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Then added some colorful words in portuguese. When he calmed down some what, he turned towards the bleachers, hands on hips. "Who ever is there, please? I am trying to focus..." Celine still didn't pop out or say anything. So, he waited a few minutes and thought he had gotten who ever's attention and they would stop now that they know he was pissed.

Celine snuck around the bleachers as Ronaldo shot some balls in the net area. She quietly tipped toed over and kneed his leg at the bend. Cristiano went down to the ground on his knees, he obviously wasn't expecting it. Celine burst out laughing, she had never been able to get someone that well, ever.

She was still laughing when he turned around and figured out it was her with the magical soccer balls and her that obviously kneed him. He cracked a smile and pulled her down to the ground by her waist. Celine still laughing, she was completely laid down on the ground on her back and a hand on her stomach. Ronaldo couldn't believe she was still laughing, he didn't think it was that funny but he was also the victim. But as he thought back, he realised it was sort of funny and just grinned. He sat beside her shaking body, one leg folded and one arm holding him up.

"That was mean." He admitted.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." She said between breakouts of laughter.

"Just remember, I have most of the day to get you back." His promising thick accent warned her.

"You can try, I won't guaranty anything though..." She finally started to calm down.

"Oh yeah?" He got up and offered her a hand, she took it and he halfway pulled her up before he let go and she fell on her but. Her face was undescribable, in his mind. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing.

"Laugh it out now, go, but I calme war!" She said, standing up herself.

"You should have seen your face!" He laughed on. Celine smiled.

"I bet. You can stop laughing!" She demanded, still that same smile on her face. She wasn't annoyed, she was just bothered that he was winning.

"You would want me to, wouldn't you?" He stopped laughing, slightly.

"Okay, can we get back to soccer?" She asked, walking towards the mess of soccer ball by the net.

As they were picking up the balls, Cristiano remember the coffee shop incident and decided maybe it was time he brought it up.

"You mentioned, the other day at the coffee shop, something happened... You going to tell me now? You know, I'm all ears if I have to be."

"I guess you deserve to know, you're part of the problem." She sat down on a ball.

"Excuse me? What did I do?" He asked as he sat on another ball beside her.

"Remember the men problems I've been having, all over again?"

"You've given me a very brief go but yes."

"Well, your in the mix."

"Care to explain why I caused such a problem?"

"Do I have to?"

"Now that my name is involved, yes."

"Well," gave him a very brief idea of what happened in highschool then explaine that Eric and her have divorced because she didn't love him and acceptable, he wanted someone to love him back which was the reason they seperated. Then she explained that Ryan had come back and so had Ronaldo. Now, it was like highschool all over again only Celine was actually in love with two guys. The reason was because Ryan and himself were two completely different. And she loved both those sides, she wants both of them to fill her life. Celine is one of those rare people that have three voids to fill, one being her own, one being her fun, cute, wild, go anywhere do anything together with, which Ronaldo filled very well. The other was reponsible, reliable, hot and only wants her, which Ryan filled. She can't live with one void missing, she has to have all voids filled, everyone does.

So, starting with Ronaldo since he was right beside her.

"Do you understand?" She asked him.

"You're seeing this guy while you flirting and kissing and rolling around with me... It's pretty clear."

"Sure, there's that. But deeper do you understand wh- Who am I kidding, I am going to have to explain this. Alright, well. Ryan has a personality I can't live with out, I need it. He's reliable, he's responsible not to mention he is hot. Then there's you, I can't live my life without you either, your cute, you'll do anything with me. If I asked you to run away with me, to dissapear and just drive across the country, you would in a heart beat. I can't only have one, it's impossible for someone to live with just one..."

"So, I have some competition, is what you're telling me." She sighed, that wasn't exactly what she wanted to here, but she assumed he understood the part about him being cute and adventurous and that would make do for the moment.

"Basically." She smiled.

"Well, let's get this competition started." He tackled her to the ground playfully and stole the ball from under her butt and dribbled it towards the net on the other side. She chased him down.

From that point, their day was very playful, lots of rolling around and kisses every once and a while but they still practice and worked on what Celine needed to improve till the field was clamed by those who reserved it for the afternoon.

"I'm going to Cassia's birthday dinner tonight, I'm sure she invited you at practice. Are you coming?"

"I was planing on going, would you be my date?"

"I guess I could..." She pretended to think the smiled and helped him load the equipment into his trunk. He thought it would give Celine a reason to drop by his place, or rented place anyway. He wasn't in Miami for much longer but was planing on buying a place so he could come when ever he felt like it.

Celine slammed the the trunk shut then wiped her hands together.

"You're welcome." She smiled and started walking towards her car as he leaned against his car. She knew he wasn't about to let her leave without a goodbye. She felt a hand pull her into his leaning body and she knew who it belonged to too. It belonged to the portuguese guy that was kissing her. His arms were around her back and her's were his upper back.

"One day, you are going to come back to Portugal with me. You'll like it, trust me. It's the adventure you're looking for, only it will be my country that will provide the adventure, I will povide with wild." He grinned largely.

"Charming, have to add that to my list as well." She looked him over and smiled. "I would love to go to Portugal, I haven't been since my second year of the national team. We went there for one game, that's it."

"And?"

"We tied then they one in kick offs."

"I meant Portugal, what did you think?"

"Oh, it was beautiful. I mean it." She kissed him. "I have to go, but I will see you tonight." She lef this arms. "Nice car, by the way." She yelled as she walked the long distance to her car.

He laughed. She always knew he liked his car, always had the newest car on the block.


	10. Chapter 10

Celine and Ronaldo had met at Celine's place. He waited for her as she put the finishing touches on her overall appearence. Later on, as she showed him her outfit with an added twirl and he made a sexual comment then she teased him and they left.

Celine just happened to be wearing a red skin tight strappless dress with a sheer sparkly finish around the bust. She updid her hair, added gold pointy top heels, a gold clutch and gold earings. Ronaldo was wearing a button down royal blue shirt with think gold tripes lose over his blue jeans and italian shoes. His hair was as always and he had his diamond earing in the one ear.

They arrived at the expensive, sexy, all new and all chic restaurant by the beach and they were escorted to a big table outside where everyone was sitting, waiting for Cassia to arrive. Everyone knew eachother and everyone chatted and then gave a loud surprise as the birthday girl popped into view. Happy birthday was sang through out the whole table then later on in the night, the staff of the restaurant said their happy birthdays and gave her a fancy, a butterschotch and strawberry combination cheese cake.

The night was pretty busy. The restaurant scene itself was well over two hours long, then half of the group went to a beach party at South Beach.

Between Cristiano and Celine, there was lots of dancing and kissing and talking about things, just plain everything. They met new people, and of course alot of people noticed them, since they were both sport stars. Well, Ronaldo more then anyone but you would be surprised how many guys keep up on the lastest of the ladie's soccer league. Cristiano was more of a family guy, his list of friends is very limited but his love for his family is as high as the sky. He was incredibly friendly and very social just a very family man. Celine, on the other hand was so and so. She had many friends, but it took her while to make him. She is incredibly shy, ever since she was little. And family wise, she was close to her family, her immediate family, her family was too big to stay close.

But, around 2 or 3 in the morning, Celine decided it was all she can take, she had some soccer to practice that same day and adding fatigue to the list of problems, it wouldn't help at all. So, using her big golden eyes and rosy plump lips, she tempted Cristiano's libido and he followed the light touches she left on him.

He drove back and the moment they arrived on the inside of her appartment, Celine was softly slammed against the door, closing it, Celine slipped her fingers to the lock and made sure it was locked, she didn't want some unespected guest, Ryan, surprising her as she is laid down on the bed by another guy, just doesn't sound right in her mind.

As she sneaked the lock shut, Cristiano slipped his lips from her mouth to the back her ear down to her collar bone, her soft spot, and surprised Cristiano because it's still her spot, over all the years.

Celine was surprised Cristiano had remembered her spot after all, had remember how to make her his pupet, which she really didn't mind in the end.

They went from the door, to the kitchen and to the living room, tripping over the couch. A few items of clothing dissapeared from their bodies and the kissing became more agressive and passionate.

Eventually, they went from the couch, accidentally in the washroom and ended on the bed, clothes completely gone and kissing wasn't their primary thought. That's when the bedroom door shut and so did the curtains.

The next morning was a late morning. Celine woke up and Cristiano didn't even twitch. She sat up and he still didn't move what so ever. So, she got up, meaning she stretched, then she slipped on Ronaldo's T-shirt because it smelled good and it smelled like him. She brushed her teeth, added a small layer of mascara and some lip balm, then headed for some coffee. She had very high end gadgets and the coffee machine was one of them. It had a timer for 6:30 in the morning and in warmed it up till it was turned off. Celine took out her mug, the one that's white with a picture of a soccer ball and in different colors say play like there's no soccer tomorrow, it was a promotional cup for the Women's World League and it was one of the few that she actually kept. She filled it up and sat outside on her balcony, which had a beautiful morning view of ocean.

For almost an hour, or 3 coffee's and a lemon poppee seed muffin later, Cristiano's muscular back and oh so familiar hair came into view.

"I'm on the porch!" She yelled, looking back out into the ocean.

Ronaldo came out with a cup of coffee and sat across from her.

"You're an early riser." He commented.

"It's almost 11."

"So the standars aren't set very high..." Celine laughed.

"They are when it comes to other things." She added a wicked smile then got up, the shirt barely covering her butt, drawing Ronaldo's eyes. "Would you like anything?" She yelled from the kitchen.

Ronaldo walked up behind her, her back into his chest, his hands on the counter and so are hers. His lips lightly touching along her neck.

"Yeah..." He said, some how.

"I mean to eat."

"What's the difference..." He added, still with his spicy portuguese accent.

"Food. Would you like breakfast?"

"Seconds too?" Celine turned around and faced him. "We have soccer, I'm getting ready and you can eat while your waiting." She slipped away from the hot soccer player and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She hurried up and got changed and packed some extra stuff then headed into the kitchen again. Ronaldo was caught with a big glass of what looked like a smoothie and almost a whole muffin in his mouth. Celine bursted out laughing at the sight, plus, he had the "deer in headlights" look.

"You're too cute." He finished what was in his mouth and sipped the smoothie.

"I think I should go get ready now." He admitted, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, you go to that teddy bear..." She smiled and sat on her sofa, then waited.

About 15 minutes later, which is a surprisingly long time for a guy according to Celine, Cristiano stepped out in green shorts, green jersey, running shoes and a sweater just incase. Celine was wearing tight blue spandex shorts, white spandex tank top and running shoes, also a blue sweater around the waist.

"Alright, let's get going." He said. He through his and Celine's duffel bag over his shoulder and Celine opened the door and they left and took their own car's.

They followed each other to the field, but on the way there, Celine got a phone call.

"Ryan, hi!" She said, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding the phone.

"Just called to let you know, I think we should go out tonight, but I mean beach, not dining or anything."

"You planing some diving, maybe boating...?" Celine discovered the other night that he owned a boat, after all, he did make a pretty good living.

"Maybe." There was a smile in his voice.

"Well, I would, love, to go boating. I haven't gone for a while and I am honestly not a good enough driver to buy one..."

"Well, I guess we coul-"

"YES!" Celine really likes boating just doesn't have the skill to do it herself, so for him to offer such an offer made her jump in her seat.

"Well, I will pick you up at the field."

"But I have my car."

"It won't get stolen, I'll pick you up later." He hung right away avoiding the arguing.

Celine had no chance to argue, which wasn't good because Cristiano would be all over her today and even if it was descretely, Ryan was a cop, he could figure it out.

Celine had to get rid of Cristiano after a couple of hours. She figured with a little sway in her hips and maybe a kiss or two, it would convince him but she was wrong. She was completely wrong with that fact, it was almost the opposite, Ronaldo had her controled but also focused on soccer which cause a loss of time.

Next thing Celine knew, Ryan was standing there, eyes full of disbelief and broken hearted. Cristiano had Celine's back to his front and was joking around with her but they Celine couldn't move, she thought Ryan hated her at this point. Cristiano just let go of Celine.

"Can I help you?" He asked Ryan, didn't know he was the other man, the compitition.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright everybody, I just wanted to let all the readers know that my life is finally going the way I want it to, which means I am back into soccer full time again so my story won't be updated as everyone want it to be. Letting you know ahead. So, don't expect a new chapter as often, Thanks and PLEASE review!**__** But, I do have another idea for a story, but, till Iam organized once more, it won't be posted.**_

"You must be Ronaldo..." Ryan said. He approached them, and Cristiano caught a glimps of Ryan's badge.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ronaldo smiled then placed his arms around Celine, but she still didn't move just tried to imagine what was going to happen next. Once again, Celine hand her back to Ronaldo's chest, his head on her shoulder.

"I'm the cop investigating Eric Delko's attempted murder on this very field."

"So, have you figured out who did it yet?"

"You think your so great, that you have the world in the palm of your hand. You think you can have what ever you want, but guess what buddy, you're now my numero uno suspect." Ryan was all in Cristiano's face, by that time, Celine had slipped from Ronaldo's grasp but seperated them before things could get rough.

"Stop it, Ryan!"

"What the fuck are you doing? Celine, what the hell is going on?" Ryan yelled, hands in air and face full of fury.

"Calm down, okay. Ronaldo, could you excuse us for a second-"

"If you hurt her, or even do the least bit, I swear I w-" Ryan interrupted Ronaldo's threat.

"You'll what, I'm a cop you bastard. I won't hurt her, trust me. But I doubt she wants to hear what I have to say!" Ryan finished. Celine immediately dragged him a away from the very pissed off soccer player.

"Ryan, listen, I was going to tell you."

"Yeah right, you had all this going on under my nose I'm pretty sure telling me would ruin it for you."

"If you could just let me explain, please!" Celine and him were yelling at each other, pulling at each other's throat's, not literally.

"Fine, give what ever sad excuse you have, after, I'm leaving."

"I love you-"

"Don't even, Celine, don't even! I don't want to hear your fucking lies, I don't want to hear all the bull shit that your about-"

"SHUT UP!" Celine yelled, a tear started to spill down her cheek. "I love you, but I also love him. I don't expect you to stay with me, I just want you to know..."

"Want me to know?" Ryan finally started to calm down.

"It's your call now..."

"I'm not staying with you, not if you're seeing him as well as me. I love you, and it was my mistake to leave you. And if you think the decision of staying with me but also seeing him, is a possibility, then clearly, we just can't be."

"Ryan, maybe I just need time to decide." Ryan looked at her and took in a big, long breath.

"Celine, if I accept to do this, you can't hold me back from seeing other people..." Celine started to smile at the fact that he was even considering it.

"Sadly, with who ever you please."

"I can't believe I am even considering this!" He had his two hands going through his hair. "That man, never do I want to see him. Ever."

"Promis-"

"But, I only giving you so long, and I am telling you, it isn't long. Any longer, I am leaving for good, never coming back."

"Thank you!" She jumped into his arms then hugged him. "I have to go, practice." She gave a quick glance towards Cristiano sipping some water.

"You didn't really put him on your list, your suspect list, did you? I mean, he didn't even know who Eric was."

"We'll see." He kissed her hard and in a showing off manner, then left.

Celine walked back over to Ronaldo, who, that point, had figured out everything.

"So, that's the other man?" Ronaldo asked.

"You are right."

"Am I honestly, really on that list?"

"No." She gave a reassuring smile to his worrisomed face.

"Good." Then a huge sign of relief showed through out his whole look. "I'm guessing he took the news well, that kiss looked like a promis."

"Sort of. Let's just forget about it and get to some practicing, alright?"

"Yes, I guess." He had on a playful smile then started jogging over to get a few soccer balls.

All day long they practice tricks, drills and conditioning then finish the day off with some joking around on the benches, sipping water.

"So, can I offer you a ride home?" Celine thought about her day after he asked. She thought about what happened between Ryan and Cristiano, she thought about what Ryan had told her and decided she need the next few days to think things through. With out any distractions. So, she made up her mind.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know you!" He laughed.

"You don't know all of me..."

"I've seen all of you." She smiled and took a sip of water. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, since they sat side by side, and pulled her into him. He looked right into her eyes.

"You don't, know, me though." He kissed her.

"Well, if you're lucky, I will." He starred Celine down. "Well, I got to go." She stood up and wrapped her duffel bag strap onto her shoulder.

"I have a game coming up in a couple of days."

"I know, I looked your up." She said, smiling as she walked away, backwards.

"Really, you looked me up?"

"Whould I lie?" He smiled.

"I'll talk to you soon." She waved.

As she approached her car, she took out her cell. She loaded her stuff quickly in the trunk then sat in her driver's seat and dialed a familiar number.

"Cal?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Gorgeous."

"Cal, you busy tomorrow?"

"Depends on what you have in mind..."

"Shopping spree? From doors open till doors close."

"I haven't gone shopping since last time with you. I'm in!"

"9 till 9!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Thanks, bye Cal!"

Celine hung, smiled. Finally, she can talk to someone and acutally get help with making her lifetime decision. She doesn't have to make it completely on her own. So, she put the car into gear and drove home for some rest.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Celine got up at a reasonable time, sipped her mug of coffee and red the paper. She ran through all the sections and was on the sports one before finishing the paper and that's when she noticed the game schedule in Miami.

She red through the teams and found Ronaldo's. She was surprised he hadn't called her to let her know since he had promised her he would. She thought about going but, she did promise Calleigh some shopping time and then convinced herself that only if they have shopped and dropped, will she leave to go see Cristiano play.

So, she finished up her mug and took a quick rinse. She straightened her hair and added a few layers of mascara and lip gloss then moved to the closet. She put on some under clothes equipment, a white tank top, black khaki shorts, topped her white top with a fairly big on her plaid quarter sleeve blue and brown half bottoned top over and the added some very comfortable cowboy boots. She looked like a comfortable and very good looking cowgirl, just what she was.

She grabbed her purse, called Calleigh to let her know she's ready. Only Calleigh wasn't so cancelled the pick up and decided they'll meet at the coffee shop entrance. She got into her car, bucked up and drove down the lakeshore and found her way to the right entrance.

As she walked in, Celine noticed a glimpse of long golden hair and bright green eyes. She walked over to Calleigh's table and said 'hi', hugged then they talked over a coffee.

For the next three hours to follow, they shopped.

Celine didn't buy much, Calleigh on the other hand almost bought a whole wardrobe in every store. Celine bought some new spandex shorts, this time a pair of white ones and a pair of red ones. She also bought new running shoes and a few colorful headbands to do the job. Calleigh bought at least 4 to 5 tops, 1 to 2 skirts, 3 to 4 pairs of jeans and 2 to 5 pairs of shoes, and that's all at one store. But, Calleigh did convince Celine to buy some lingerie, a cute yellow lacy bra with matching panties. Calleigh also convinced Celine to buy a red top that's has tight short sleeve, a long jeweled V neck that showed extreme cleevage, poof from bust down then a tight band that stuck to the bottom of her stomach. And, Calleigh got her to get a pair of straight leg jeans and a pair of silver pumps.

After a few those few hours of shopping, it was already one o'clock and the girls decided it was time for some junk food and sodas. So, they got some fries and pizza and some coca-cola.

"So, how's it being apart from Eric?" Calleigh asked, just as they sat down and started on their lunch.

"I think I'm doing pretty good." Celine said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Really?"

"Well, you know, I've always told you I wasn't completely sure if I loved Eric or not."

"I guess you don't..." Calleigh stated questionably after taking a bite from her pizza.

"Well, now Ryan's back in the picture."

"Finally!" Calleigh said, dropping the fry that was between her two fingers. "You forgave him?"

"Yeah, only there's a slight problem..." Celine said, looking away and eating a fry.

"Why is it always so complicated with you? Why can't you just settle down with Ryan? You know he's perfect for you."

"Because he's not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember I told you about that guy, he helped me out with my soccer skills back in university?"

"Yeah. Umm, Portuguese guy right?"

"Cristiano Ronaldo, yeah. Well, he's back..."

"You're sleeping with him too?!" Calleigh almost yelled for everyone to hear. She noticed. "Sorry, you're sleeping with him too?!" She whispered loudly.

"I am abnormal, everyone finds one true love, like you and Jason... But me, I find two, I'm weird, a freak!"

"You're not a freak, you're just one of those unlucky girls that have too many hot men in your life." Celine and Calleigh laughed.

"Well, I'm inlove with both and..." Celine told her whole story of what the whole low down is between her, Ryan and Cristiano.

"Woah..." Calleigh had bug eyes and was leaning towards Celine over the table.

"Yup."

"Ryan actually said that?"

"Yup."

"Well, who are you going to chose?"

"Well, I was hoping for a little help..." Celine hinted as she stood up and threw away the garbage then returned back to Calleigh.

"I guess I can help, but your decision is not based on my help, got it?"

"Yes." They grabbed their things and shopping bags then left to the stores.

Its was nearing 4 o'clock and Celine was trying on an outfit Calleigh picked out for her. It was there last store and Celine was extremely greatful because she was tired.

"So, who should I chose?" Celine asked as she got change.

"Well, who makes more money?" Calleigh said with a smile.

"Cal!"

"Well, you never know, maybe it could help."

"Cristiano does, but Ryan still makes enough money to live and use. Plus, I make plenty of money as well."

"Well, who has better eyes?"

"Cristiano has these sweet chocolate eyes that make you melt like they do. Then Ryan as these hazel eyes that sparkle green glitter in the sun..." Celine added, while adding the last piece of clothing.

"Who has the best body?" They both laughed, Celine stepped out and did a little swirl then sat beside Calleigh on a soft red sofa.

"They both, Cristiano has to be in shape, like he's in great shape. You've honestly never seen abs like he has, but Ryan is still lean only his body is more of a comfortable body, you know..."

"Um... Hair?"

"Ryan's hasn't changed, Ronaldo's though, I have to say he's got his own style. He's naturally got black curly hair but he got a mohawk only not bald, buz cut. Here, I'll show you a picture." Celine took out her high tech iPhone.

"He's gorgeous!" Calleigh yelled taking the phone into her hands.

"I know, that's part of the problem..."

"Which one is more fatherly?" Calleigh asked, out of the blue, thinking her question had no meaning. She couldn't even see Celine surprised face since she was just starring at the pictures Celine had of Cristiano.

Celine thought about it, over and over. For over a few minutes. That's when Calleigh finally noticed Celine's silence.

"Celine?" She looked up and Celine and Celine looked to her.

"I know who!" Celine stole her phone back, ran to the cashier and left a hundred and fifty dollars for the clothes she was wearing then ran to her car. She left Calleigh wondering. Calleigh didn't bother running after, she knew Celine and she wasn't going to do anything scary so she ignored it and picked up Celine stuff and slowly walked back to her car after a few other shops.

Meanwhile, Celine was speeding down the road towards the one familiar building.

She ran through the doors and found her way to a man that can help her, whispered in his ear and he willingly accepted the favour and would do as told.


	13. Chapter 13

She sat down and watched the view infront of her.

After an hour of waiting, a buzzard went off and Celine jumped out of her chair, hands clapping and she was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face. Ronaldo had just scored a goal before the game had finished. Ronaldo was runing around the field bumping into and hugging his team. At one point, he ended up on the ground then popped back up running once again with his shirt off and gone.

But, just on cue, Celine's favour appeared on the big screen on the opposite side of the stadium for everyone too see.

_Ronny, you're the only one for me (heart)_

Ronaldo didn't notice at first but after a team pointed it out. Cristiano red it and looked around for the only that mattered and saw Celine standing on the side lines smiling in the prettiest dress. It was a little yellow white dress that was tight around the bust and stomach then had a flowy skirt that ended halfway between her butt and her knees, and also had a halter that started at the middle of the dress and around her neck. She had on some flatts she was also trying on at the time and her hair was tied up with a headband, also done while shopping.

He smiled back till he was tackled to the ground by his whole team. Celine laughed and was jumping up and down with all the other fans.

Ronaldo and his team shook the other team's hand and took some pictures and only after did the team leave Ronaldo alone.

Still no shirt, Cristiano opened his arms out wide in the middle of the field and smiled to Celine. She ran to him with a big hug and a fall to the ground. They didn't fall too hard, thank god, but even if they did, it would have been Ronaldo who would have felt the hard green ground.

"Ouch." Ronaldo said.

"Oops." Celine smiled, then kissed him long but very lightly. "Oops."

Cristiano rolled her over then stood up and nextly helped her. He took her into his arms, hard against his sweaty body. Celine grimaced a bit.

"You're all sweaty..." She smiled and grimaced again.

"You didn't mind the other night." He had a wicked smile on his face.

"You won!" Celine replied quickly, changing the subject. "I am so proud of you." She cupped his face and kissed him.

"We're in the finals, beat the next team and we win the cup!" He had a big smile, she and everyone can tell he was proud of himself and the wonderful team he played with.

"I love you." Celine said.

"And only me..." He smile back and kissed her a lot.

"I'll talk to you after you get changed, you smell." Celine laughed and snuck away back into the stadium and through the doors into the building with photographer's after her. Cristiano smiled and followed his team back into the change rooms.

"Who was that?" One of his teamates asked as he took a seat on the bench and slouched.

"Yeah, that chick looks familar." Another one said.

"It's Celine. Delko-er Weatherly." Cristiano stated.

"That was her!?" A lot of the guys looked surprised.

"Who's she?" One guy asked.

"Play's for the US Women's team. She's very good, don't you watch games other then men's?" One of Ronaldo's closest friends.

"No. Should I?"

"If you like seeing sweaty women get mad at each other easily and bump against each other..." They laughed and whistled. Even Cristiano.

"She's a good player, infact she can probably take a few of you on." Cristiano added, with a great big grin as he walked into the showers with a towel around his waist.

"You're funny!" one guy yelled. Soon enough they all joined him in the showers. They weren't open showers, they had walls but didn't cover their top torsos so they could still talk face to face.

"I'm not kidding. She's really good, she can kick, she can aim and she got the voice to give orders."

"Are you sure you're thinking about soccer?" All the guys laughed.

"Well, on the field as well. Why don't we set up a fun game, before we have to leave. I'm sure Mr. Collan, their coach, wouldn't mind a friendly game..."

"You're actually considering it?" His close friend said.

"Yeah, I mean, what if we hurt them?"

"Are we going to have to let them win?" The guys laughed again.

"They're not fragile wine glasses, they're tough. She got me to the ground many times..."

"That's not the only place she got you!" The guys "Ohhh" and laughed.

"Again, I'm not kidding." Ronaldo quickly rinsed then made his way back to the changeroom. A few minutes later, the rest of the guys joined him eventually.

"Are you actually serious about this?" A few of them asked and added a "Yeah, and really?"

"Why not, could be fun." Cristiano smiled.

"Well, we leave in a week, think you could set it up for sometime soon?" The coach asked, probably over heard their conversation.

"No problem coach. But I gotta get going, I have a lady waiting for me." He waved. The guys all yelled their admiration.

"Watch what you say around the paparazzi. With us being even closer to the cup, and you involved with another soccer player. Just watch what you say, all of you!" He pointed a finger to all of them.

"You got it coach!" They yelled in a variety of ways and accents. They grabbed their things and blabed their way out of the stadium and through the doors to the parking lot. Only, flishing lights were everywhere and there were even more people holding the cameras.

Cristiano noticed Celine being entouraged with more cameras and quickly found his way to her.

"Celine?" A journalist called. "What going on between you and Cristiano?"

"We all saw what happened on the field, and the meetings at coffee shops..." Another one added.

"Umm, well, there's nothing to brag about really." Celine said. She didn't want people bugging her about Cristiano or what's between them when she goes out shopping. Neither did she want to be on the cover of magazines and TV gossip shows. You wouldn't think but any sports star that's hot, meaning Cristiano, that does commercials and models clothes, but they become pretty big in the gossip industry.

"Look, we're not saying anything, sorry." Then the couple made their way through the crowd to Ronaldo's car and they squished their way in hopping nobody else did.

"What about my car?" Celine freaked.

"We'll get it later..."

"If there is one key mark, I swear you're buying me a new car." He laughed.

They drove back to Celine's place since it was the closest. Juring the car ride though, Celine got a call.

"I saw the news..." Ryan's raginf voice said.

"And what did you learn about your wonderful city of Miami?" Celine said, she didn't know the events at the soccer field were fed live so a few news channels and radios.

"You and the soccer player gone public. So you chose him?" He said rather calmly but still very firm.

"Ryan, right now isn't the time."

"Don't I deserve an explanation why?"

"You do, but I am not doing it over the phone. I'll explain it to you another time, please." She said, a bit sad to hear him so sad. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"We'll meet some other time. Goodnight Celine."

"Night', Ryan." She closed her eyes before hanging up and finally hung up.

"I'm sorry." Cristiano said.

"For what?" Celine asked, concern on her face.

"For making you have to chose. It's the last thing I wanted b-"

"Don't be, I should have decided a long time ago."

"I still feel bad."

It was a red light almost right away and Celine kissed him. "Do you want to know why I chose you?"

"Do I want to?" She smiled.


	14. NOTE: READ!

_**I don't know if there are any readers that want me to continue this story because if not, I will stop. I don't have too much time to waste, not with school and soccer. I am on my way to becoming a amazing Soccer Player and if no one wants me to finish this story, I will concentrate on my future.**_

_**Review and let me know what all of you want.**_


End file.
